Thor
__NOEDITSECTION__ Characters * Thor - An alien supporting character featured on Stargate SG-1. * Thor - A Marvel Comics superhero and God of Asgard. * Thor - Norse God of Thunder from the DC Universe * Thor - Norse God of Thunder from the Image Comics universe. * Beta Ray Bill - Marvel Comics; Possessed the hammer and power of Thor. * Donald Blake - Marvel Comics; Shared consciousness with Thor. * Eric Masterson - Marvel Comics; Also known as Thunderstrike; powers similar to Thor. * Red Norvell - Marvel Comics; Assumed the identity of Thor for a while. Alternate versions Alternate realities * Thor - From the Ultimate Marvel universe. * Thor - From the Marvel Zombies universe. * Thor - From the X-Men Forever universe. * Thor - From the MC2 universe. * Thorangutan - From the Marvel Apes reality. Alternate media with the power of Thor!]] * Thor - From the The Mighty Thor 1960s shorts from the Marvel Super-Heroes TV series. * Thor - From Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. * Thor - From the 1988 Incredible Hulk Returns telemovie. * Thor - From the 1994 Fantastic Four animated series. * Thor - From the Ultimate Avengers animated movies. * Thor - From the Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow animated movie. * Thor - From the Planet Hulk animated movie. * Thor - From the Wolverine and the X-Men animated series. * Thor - From the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series. * Thor - From the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes animated series. * Thor - From the Super Hero Squad Show animated series. * Thor - From the Ultimate Spider-Man animated series. Comics Ongoing titles * Thor, Volume 1 - 1966 ongoing comic series. * Thor, Volume 2 - 1998 ongoing comic series. * Thor, Volume 3 - 2007 ongoing comic series. * Thor: God of Thunder - 2013 ongoing comic series. * Thor: Son of Asgard - 2004 ongoing series. Limited series * Thor Corps Vol 1 - 1993 4-issue limited series. * Thor Visionaries: Mike Deodato, Jr. Vol 1 - 2004 collection series. * Thor Visionaries: Walter Simonson Vol 1 - 2001 collection series (becomes Thor Legends) * Thor: Blood Oath Vol 1 - 2005 6-issue limited series. * Thor: First Thunder Vol 1 - 2010 5-issue limited series. * Thor: For Asgard Vol 1 - 2010 6-issue limited series. * Thor: Godstorm Vol 1 - 2001 3-issue limited series. * Thor: Heaven and Earth Vol 1 - 2011 4-issue limited series. * Thor: The Deviants Saga Vol 1 - 2012 5-issue limited series. * Thor: The Mighty Avenger - 2010 8-issue limited series. * Thor: Vikings - 2003 5-issue limited series. * Ultimate Thor - 2011 4-issue limited series. * Wolverine vs. Thor - 2009 3-issue limited series. One-shots * Thor & Hercules: Encyclopaedia Mythologica 1 * Thor & Loki: Blood Brothers 1 * Thor Battlebook: Streets of Fire * Thor Giant-Size Finale 1 * Thor God-Size Special 1 * Thor Goes Hollywood 1 * Thor Omnibus 1 * Thor Omnibus: J. Michael Straczynski 1 * Thor Omnibus: Walter Simonson 1 * Thor Spotlight 1 * Thor: Ages of Thunder 1 * Thor: Asgard's Avenger 1 * Thor: Balder the Brace 1 * Thor: Man of War 1 * Thor: Official Index to the Marvel Universe 1 * Thor: Reign of Blood 1 * Thor: The Legend 1 * Thor: The Rage of Thor 1 * Thor: The Trial of Thor 1 * Thor: The Truth of History 1 * Thor: The Warriors Three 1 * Thor: The Warriors Three Unleashed 1 * Thor: Whosoever Wields This Hammer 1 * Thor: Wolves of the North 1 ----